Wizard's Alphabet
by Phoenixica24
Summary: A collection of A-Z drabbles on the Wizarding World.
1. Amortentia

**Thanks to Maria Mississippi for giving me this prompt!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Wizarding world in any way! :(**

Amortentia:

_"__Nothing can create love, you know. This potion merely simulates an intense infatuation."_ Slughorn's voice rang in Hermione Granger's ears. She had stopped to inquire about the potion Amortentia after her first N.E.W.T. Potions lesson, and had received very little, and all extremely disappointing information. Hermione marched straight to the library and scoured the shelves instead of going to lunch. _Ha!_ She scanned the page eagerly. It didn't look too difficult, and shouldn't take too long to brew...as long as she acquired a space to brew it in. She could always owl Fred and George...A sly smirk curled across the bookworm's lips. No, she knew exactly what she was going to do...

A month later, Hermione rushed out of Transfiguration class and straight to lunch. "Hello!" she said brightly to Ron as she sat down beside him. He ignored her. _Well, maybe this will help the dunderhead realize he's in love,_ Hermione thought, reaching for her vial of the love potion. As she tilted it over Ron's glass, she looked up and saw none other than Professor Snape watching her, a slightly amused glitter in his eyes, which turned cold as he realized she'd seen him watching her. He got up and left the Hall. _Well, now or never..._ Hermione steeled herself and tipped the vial. She couldn't turn back now! Then she ate quickly, waiting for Ron to take a sip...

Someone gulped the juice out of the glass next to her. There was a soft gasp, and a deep male voice said "Well, Hermione, you look stunning today!"

Hermione looked up in shock to see Cormac McLaggen staring at her, a dangerous glitter in his eyes._ Oh no!_

"What do you say we find a nice little nook somewhere and...Hermione?" McLaggen stared in confusion at the now vacant seat next to him. "Must have run off to the library." he muttered, shoving food disgustingly into his mouth. She would come to him eventually, once she realized he wouldn't give up.

Hermione rushed upstairs to the nearest lavatory. She didn't see a very puzzled DADA Professor staring after her, nor did she see the realization dawning upon his face, or hear him rush to his office to laugh until he swore his ribs split. Surely the great Hermione Granger would have seen that one coming?

**Please review and let me know of something I can use for a letter E! :) e-cookies if you do! (Once I get a recipe)**


	2. Bed Curtains

**Thanks again to my wonderful new beta! Thanks Shona!**

**This was a little harder to write, I had to come up with something funny but not too dirty. Hope you like my sad, sad efforts! Please review! I need characters to humiliate! LOLZ evil me. :)**

Chapter Two: Bed Curtains:

Harry awoke one morning to a very odd sight. At first he thought he was still dreaming. For sure, Ron was. At least, he hoped his friend was dreaming drugged dreams.

"Ron?" he asked cautiously, now seriously worried.

"Ron! RON! RONALD WEASLEY!" he yelled, scrambling out of bed and rushing to his friend's side. "Ron...don't do this...it will be okay, I promise, just don't do this!"

"Harry? Are you-is Ron okay?" Neville asked as he strolled in. Dean and Seamus each took one look and cracked up laughing.

"He's finally cracked." Seamus snorted.

"RON!" Harry yelled again.

Fred and George came in then, dragging Hermione and Ginny along. The twins started laughing hysterically, Hermione stared in shock, and Ginny caught Harry's eye before snickering and running back downstairs. She yelped before she reached the bottom.

"Lavender...what?" came Ginny's voice through the doorway from the staircase.

Moments later, Lavender Brown came flying in to the dormitory. "Won-Won!" she cried, then stopped dead. Her cry woke Ron when none of the others had.

Ron awoke to find himself in a very compromising position over his fallen bed curtains, in the middle of whispering Hermione's name over and over again. He looked up and saw everyone gathered around his bed, the majority of them now laughing at him. Hermione looked uncomfortable, and Harry looked worried. An instant later, Ron found out why.

Lavender slapped him full across the face and stormed out.

"Well...at least I didn't have to do anything. Been meaning to do that for weeks." Ron muttered. This caused more laughter, and he didn't know why.


	3. Candles

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Azzie for going over this one for me! ****Hey, guess what? I actually OWN the lyrics! So no laughing at them! LOLZ, aren't I so mean?**

Chapter Three: Candles:

Severus knelt beside his potion, checking the flames before he left it to simmer overnight. He stepped out of his private study and decided to take a stroll. As he roamed the corridors, his mind wandered, so that he didn't even see the young girl surrounded by candles until he'd already gone around the corner. He ducked back and saw her sighing in relief that she hadn't been caught. She went back to staring out the window, her strawberry-blond hair falling about her shoulders, dressed in Muggle attire with a gloomy look about her.

He snuck up behind he,r only to realize just as he was about to speak that he did not know her name. However, he taught all the students in Hogwarts at some time, surely he knew this one? She looked to be about sixteen...He would have taught her for the past six years, yet he could not recall her name. How pathetic. He vaguely remembered seeing her at the Yule Ball two years ago, and thinking that she looked stunning in her red and gold dress. She must be a Gryffindor. Why could he not remember her name?

"Young lady, would you kindly explain why you are out of bed?" he found himself asking coldly, although not as cold as usual.

The girl jumped, and for some strange, unknown reason, blushed when she saw him. "Professor Snape, I..."

"Detention." he stated, then he was turning to walk away when he heard a slight sob. He turned back and realized the girl was weeping quietly. She looked out the window again and sang softly to herself.

_I'm so alone here,_

_why can no one understand me?_

_I just want to go home..._

_To a place I belong,_

_to a place where I'm accepted,_

_for who I am..._

_I want to see my friends,_

_run my streets,_

_see the world I grew up in..._

_I just want to go home..._

As she sang the last line, she lifted a knife she had at her side. Raising it to her throat, she revealed the scars on her neck and wrists, clearly from knife cuts.

"No!" he yelped, running to her, even as he got caught up in memories that were not his own.

_Her father stalked into her room. The young girl, no more than nine, cringed as if expecting a beating. What she got was much worse..._

When he came to, he was on the ground, panting. He looked up to see her staring at him in shock. Well, he wouldn't expect her to have had others walk up and randomly see her memories. Especially not these.

Wordlessly, he got up and went to hug her, surprised when she started sobbing into his shoulder with her arms around his neck and his on her waist. He sniffed her hair—strawberries and pineapple, with some flowery scents he couldn't name...


End file.
